The present disclosure relates generally to timing generators, and more specifically, to a method, system, and computer program product for generating a signal in response to an event.
In a neural network, each artificial neuron needs to know a timing interval to generate proper axon and dendrite signals. The timing interval is needed so neurons can communicate with other neurons and generate their own timing. The duration of the timing interval should precisely match with the other neurons in the neural network. Each neuron self-generating a timing interval on its own costs power. Timing errors lead to non-working neuron interface circuits and results in power or space wasting.